La Consoler
by camille cima
Summary: Une autre façon dont Zuko apprend la mort de la mère de Katara.Zutara.


**Prologue**

Dans la saison finale, Zuko se joint a Aang , Katara, Toph et Sokka. C'était le soir, une très fine pluie s'était mise à tomber. Sokka s'affairait à tailler une branche pour en faire une flèche, Toph, malgré qu'elle soit aveugle, avait l'air de surveiller tout le monde, Alaïs jouait avec un bol d'eau, Zuko s'occupait du feu et Aang s'amusait à faire voltiger une feuille. On ne sait comment, mais ils en sont venus à parler des morts que la nation du feu faisait.

-La Nation du feu à tuer ma mère. dit- Katara.

- Katara je comprends que tu soit triste mais ça fait déjà 10 ans, répliqua son frère Sokka.

La jeune fille de 14 ans qui s'entait les larmes lui monter au yeux s'enfuit vers la forêt. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voient pleurer, surtout pas Zuko.

-Alaïs attend! dit Zuko en s'élancent derrière ellepour la rattraper. Étant le prince de la Nation du feu, il se sentait coupable.

- Zuko reviens!! s'écria Aang. Il connaissait bien son amie, généralement il valait mieux la laisser seul …Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il voulait le retenir.

Si le jeune maître du feu l'avait entendu, il l'ignora. Aang voulu le rattraper mais Sokka le retins de justesse.

- Aang, elle ne c'est jamais complètement remis de son deuil et je n'aie jamais vraiment réussi à la consoler alors laisse le essayer, on a rien à perdre.

Aang s'assit à contre cœur car lui, il avait peur de perdre le cœur de sa dulcinée…

La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Après l'avoir chercher pendant longtemps, Zuko retrouva l'adolescente en pleur, serrant le collier que sa mère lui avait donné. Elle l'avait toujours gardé. Peut-être apprendrait-il un jour ce qu'il avait de si important, ce collier. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Elle commença à parler:

-Ma mère est morte durant les attaques qu'a subi mon village.

- Katara …

-Je me souviens que les enfants et les femmes étaient caché quelques part, l'interompit-elle. Les hommes se battaient. Ma mère allait nous rejoindre quand des soldats ennemis l'ont intercepté. Ils ont voulu l'emmener, pour se distraire, raconta l'adolescente.

Elle prit une pause incapable de continuer. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son calme elle poursuivi :

-Elle se débattaient, alors les soldats en ont eu assez et ont décidé d'en finir avec elle. J'ai voulu l'aider mais j'avais quatre ans. La peur me paralysais l'esprit, et ma maîtrise… je ne savias même pas que je pouvais faire ça.

Les pleurs d'Alaïs redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Ma mère s'est enfuis du palais alors que j'avais dix ans, raconta Zuko. Elle est venue me réveiller la nuit de sa fugue pour me dire Adieu. J'étais trop endormie pour réaliser que je ne la reverrais jamais.

La jeune adolescente continua de pleurer, mais elle pleurait de rage, la Nation du feu avait tué sa mère et pourtant le prince de cet empire était devant elle et il faisait partie des proches de la seul personne pouvant arrêté cette interminable guerre… et elle l'avait accepté. Pourquoi ?

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il changea de tactique :

-Alaïs je te jure que s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait mourir ce serais mon père et ma sœur et…

-Pour que ce soit toi qui montes sur le trône! le coupa-t-elle en criant.

Elle s'était retournée, le visage ruisselant de larmes, le fixant avec des yeux pleins de colère.

Pris de cours par cette remarque, il resta muet, cherchant quoi répondre.

-En fait tu es toujours le même! Depuis la première fois que tu nous a attaqué à maintenant tu n'as pas changé! Tu t'es joint à nous pour que nous te fassions confiance mais dès que tu le pourras, tu enlèveras Aang et le ramèneras à ton père pour qu'il le tue!

-NON, je ne ferais jamais ça.

-OUI tu le ferais, tu en es capable pour retrouver ton soi-disant honneur. Tu ne veux que ça depuis le début! Tu nous as poursuivis un an seul et un autre avec ta sœur! Tu penses que je devrais te faire confiance!

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était enragée, Katara exerçait sa maîtrise de l'eau sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle faisait tombé la pluie de plus en plus fort. Soudain les gouttes d'eau se transformèrent en grêlons, si bien que Zuko du utiliser sa maîtrise du feu pour ne pas être blessé.

Incapable d'affronter plus longtemps cet affront elle s'enfuit plus loin encore dans la forêt. Voyant que Zuko le poursuivait, elle fit une vague sur laquelle elle monta et fit avancé.

Zuko accéléra pour ne pas se laisser distancer mais ses efforts étaient vains, il perdait du terrain. Pour vérifier qu'elle l'avait semé, Alaïs regarda en arrière. Ce moment d'inattention lui coûta cher, elle fonça dans un arbre et tomba. Elle se releva et essaya de marcher mais elle était sonnée. Katara s'arrêta et s'appuya sur un arbre.

Zuko arriva, essoufflé à l'extrême. Dès qu'il put parlé, et dès qu'il en eu le courage, il commença :

-Écoute, j'ai beau être prince, je n'accepterais pas d'être roi. Premièrement parce que plus les jours passent, plus j'ai honte de ce que ma nation a fait.

Son cœur battait la chamade. La pluie, la noirceur, la situation,… elle. Tout était si parfait.

Prudemment, il s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura et la serra tendrement de ses bras et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :

-Deuxièmement parce que je ne trouverais jamais la force sans toi.

Katara resta un instant immobile en pleurant silencieusement. Puis elle se retourna et continua de pleurer, laissant aller son chagrin, réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme.


End file.
